Eh ! Tu me prêtes ta gunblade ? Inspirat' TopGun
by squallyboy
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un étudiant qui tombe amoureux de son instructeur à l'école de haut niveau de Balamb Garden enseignant l'art perdu du combat à la gunblade, laquelle université est surnommée la BGU par les élèves... Shonen ai SxS-Yaoï j'espère !
1. Premier contact

**Commentaire de l'auteur**** : (Précision : pas la peine d'avoir vu Top Gun pour lire la fic... Surtout si j'en change la trame au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans l'histoire ! xD) C'était surtout pour dire que le début s'inspirait du film en fait... C'est tout !**

_C'est sûr que le film est dépassé puisqu'il date de 1986, mais j'avais envie de faire quelque chose avec, à condition que mon imagination ne me laisse pas tomber, surtout si je veux mettre des touches d'humour..._

En tout cas, je remercie Nied (Niemand-ist-da) qui m'a donné envie d'avancer dans ce projet, et pour ses précieux conseils de Beta Reader.

Disclaimer : Top Gun, film de Tony Scott de la Paramount pictures ne m'appartient pas, ni son univers, ni ses personnages que j'ai transformés : Tom Cruise - ''Maverick'' (Squall) et Kelly Mc Gillis - ''Charlie'' (Seifer).

**Sinon, en vitesse le résumé du film **: ça raconte des pilotes de chasse dans une école, la weapon fighter shool de l'armée américaine, soit Top Gun. Batailles aériennes au rendez-vous, rivalité de performances à bord de F-14, et une histoire d'amour entre l'instructrice ''Charlie'' et l'étudiant ''Maverick''.** Mais en ce qui concerne ma fanfic, c'est une école où ils apprennent à se battre à la gunblade !**

Les personnages de FF8 (squarenix) ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, comme d'hab...

J'espère que le début vous plaira même s'il est court !

* * *

Dans la discothèque proche de l'université de l'armée où étaient réunis, un dimanche soir, des soldats, des civils dont la plupart des filles, et les nouveaux mutés à l'école militaire, se divertissaient deux officiers fraîchement moulés, habillés de leur tenue de gala, en quête d'une proie à croquer.

C'est alors que Zell interpella son ami pour lui proposer un pari :

- Eh Squall, vise à quatre heures le couple de cadets qui se bécotent. Deux cents dollars, le premier qui en lèvera un.  
- Désolé mec, mais...  
- Quoi ? demanda Zell. Oh non ! Viens, ce sera amusant..., le convainquit-il maladroitement comme il aperçut le canon que son camarade d'école léchait du regard.  
- Il a perdu tout sentiment amoureux... affirma Squall tout en s'avançant vers son futur flirt.

Ainsi donc, Seifer, l'homme séduisant précédemment cité, se retourna et vit un ahuri s'adresser à lui avec une chanson, laquelle était visiblement fredonnée dans le but que le jeune homme brun, qu'il trouvait plutôt mignon, se fasse inviter.

- C'est du délire ta façon de draguer ! Tu pratiques ce numéro depuis longtemps ? l'interrompit le mannequin blond.  
- Je fais ça depuis... la puberté.  
- La puberté, hein... Assieds-toi, qu'est-ce que tu bois ?  
- La même chose que toi.  
- Ok, c'est parti pour une vodka martini, Fred ! lança-t-il au barman. Au fait, comment as-tu deviné que j'étais gay ? s'adressa-t-il ensuite à son invité.  
- Je ne le savais pas. J'ai misé sur la chance pour que tu le sois.  
- Je vois... Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, j'aime ça. Je m'appelle Lilian Almasy.  
- Et moi, Squall !  
- Squall ? C'est pas un nom, c'est un sobriquet* ? Ça doit d'ailleurs signifier ''Rafale ou Bourrasque'' en français... Ta mère avait une dent contre toi à ta naissance ?  
- C'est mon indicatif* ! expliqua le brunet, fier de lui.

Vue la jeunesse du jeune homme en face de lui et la veste militaire, Seifer en déduisit :

- Ah, tu es un de ces nouveaux élèves de la BGU ?  
- Lieutenant gunblader* à la prestigieuse école de Balamb Garden !  
- Et alors, tu es bon étudiant ?  
- Heu... Crash d'une épée sur mon front dès le premier affrontement..., pas beau à voir ! Je te raconterai ce qu'il reste de mon adversaire... demain ? avança-t-il, histoire de faire comprendre à son aîné qu'il désirait le revoir le jour suivant.  
- Bon, Puberty Boy... mon petit ami vient juste d'arriver alors c'était sympa d'avoir discuté...

Squall s'inclina en arrière pour distinguer ledit copain.

- Quoi, ce croulant ? formula-t-il sans gêne, découvrant que le compagnon en question devait au moins avoir dix années de plus que son hôte.

Lilian, dont le surnom était Seifer à l'université, sourit à l'officier et s'en alla sans un quelconque commentaire. Cependant, Squall, le suivant du regard, s'aperçut qu'il s'était replié aux toilettes. Il n'eut alors qu'une envie : le rejoindre.

Se frayant un chemin parmi les quelques danseurs, le gunblader s'introduit à son tour dans les commodités. Il se plaça à côté du superbe blond sur lequel il avait flashé.

- On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était malpoli de zieuter les gens en train d'uriner ? le réprimanda Seifer pas démonté par l'attitude du plus jeune.

Le civil, lequel portait une tenue décontractée, s'éloigna ensuite de l'urinoir, et se lava les mains. Squall avait également terminé et l'imita.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je me laisse tomber par terre et tu me sautes ? proposa le soupirant, un sourire affiché en face de son béguin, content de ce qu'il avait constaté concernant le membre viril du blond.  
- Tu ne voudrais pas rendre impatient mon ami ! répliqua Seifer, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Toutefois, il s'arrêta devant le lieutenant, l'observa quelques secondes, remarqua que le jeune homme était plutôt appétissant, n'ajouta rien d'autre et quitta la pièce.

Avant de se rendre à la table où sa moitié l'attendait patiemment, le bel homme fit un détour, s'approcha de Zell, comme il avait remarqué que lui et son prétendant étaient ensemble en début de soirée, pour décréter en passant devant lui avec un air sensuel :

- Ton copain, c'est une vraie bête de sexe !

Zell, interloqué, s'adressa à son camarade, lequel, regagnant sa place à ses côtés tout en étant à l'écoute de la déclaration de son flirt, arbora un air de fierté sur son visage :

- Quoi, tu l'as baisé ? questionna, sidéré, l'équipier.

Squall, ne disant rien, haussa seulement les épaules, histoire de laisser présumer qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et qu'il était content de lui-même.

A suivre

Reviews please

* * *

*Sobriquet : Pseudonyme.

*Indicatif : ici, surnom utilisé à l'école et durant les vrais combats. Suivant la personne, peut être également employé avec les amis, en-dehors de l'enceinte militaire.

*Gunblader : Qui combat à la Gunblade (épée ajoutée d'une arme à feu).

* * *

**Seifer : Psst...**  
Squallygirl : Un problème, Seifer ?  
**Seifer : T'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose desfois ?**  
Sgirl : Oublier quoi ?  
**Seifer : Tu te fous de ma gueule, il manque au moins une demi-heure de film que t'a pas parodié !**  
Sgirl : Ouais ben j'ai laissé tomber le début avec les scènes des avions de chasse. Y'a pas de quoi en faire un fromage !  
**Seifer : Tricheuse... En plus chuis même pas pilote dans ton histoire, et il n'y a que des gunbladistes ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?**  
Sgirl : Calme-toi, c'était juste pour rester dans l'ambiance de ff8, si je puis dire. T'es pas content ? Pour une fois, tu es le Maître de la gunblade chéri !  
**Seifer : Qui c'est que t'appelles chéri, pauv'tache ? Et puis qu'est-ce que je viens d'apprendre par Nied ? J'ai un rôle de gonzesse ?  
**Sgirl : Eh tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ! Tu t'es pas autant rebellé quand Nied t'a transformé en fille dans sa fic ''Et si'' à ce que je sache !  
**Seifer : Mouais... Mais, hé hé... c'est différent, elle..., elle a un parapluie vert pomme ! T'as quoi, toi ?  
**Sgirl : Pff... Ah c'est malin !


	2. Une rencontre inattendue

Disclaimer : Les personnages ff8 ne m'appartiennent pas...

Commentaire de l'auteur :

Une fois de plus, merci Nied pour tes corrections !

Désolé pour l'attente tout le monde, s'il y aurait eu des lecteurs qui se seraient languis de la suite... gniarck, gniarck, gniarck...

**Seifer :** Ouais comme si t'écrivais des chefs**-**d'œuvres, et qu'il y avait du monde qui se bousculait au portillon !

Bref, je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié de mettre la chanson de la drague du chapitre précédent, c'est ''you've lost that loving feeling'', sur youtube c'est facile à trouver pour ceux que ça intéresserait... ;)

* * *

Lundi matin neuf heures, les élèves de la BGU* étaient déjà tous réunis dans la cour afin d'assister à leur première leçon de la journée. L'air d'été étant trop chaud pour étudier dans les salles de classe non climatisées, les pupitres avaient été disposés en conséquence sous les arbres.

- Bienvenue à tous ! déclara le Commandant Cid lequel s'était manifesté de manière dynamique devant la quinzaine des cadets âgés d'une vingtaine d'années, arrivés une semaine auparavant en vue d'appartenir à l'élite du Groupe d'Intervention des Gunbladers.

Pour l'heure, la future ''élite'' affichait néanmoins une apparence pitoyable. Effectivement les militaires assis devant leur tablette arboraient pour la plupart une gueule de bois d'avoir trop arrosé et/ou de s'être couchés tardivement à cause de la soirée de bienvenue de la veille organisée en leur honneur. C'est pourquoi le chef ne les blâma pas lorsqu'il constata leur mine endormie.

Sans attendre, Cid commença par exposer leur planning de la semaine puis se prépara à passer le relais à la personne qui demeurait tapie dans l'ombre au fond de la classe improvisée en plein air.

Ainsi, l'homme en faction examinait depuis plusieurs minutes ses futurs étudiants, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il se tenait prêt à descendre l'allée au milieu des deux rangées constituées respectivement de huit étudiants d'un côté et de sept de l'autre.

- Très bien, je vais vous présenter sans plus tarder le nouvel instructeur dont vous aurez la chance de bénéficier, annonça le commandant. C'est un excellent combattant d'une trentaine d'années qui, après s'être hissé au sommet de sa discipline, a décidé en dépit du vaste choix qui lui fut proposé de vous enseigner le respect et l'art de combattre à l'épée, ici à la BGU !

Ledit instructeur débuta lentement son avancée entre les rangs après que l'officier supérieur l'eût invité à s'approcher d'un geste de la main.

Zell, curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait son nouveau professeur, se retourna en même temps que quelques-uns. C'est alors qu'il signala avec surprise à Squall attablé juste derrière lui :

- Eh vise un peu, ce ne serait pas le mec que t'as dragué hier soir ?  
- Quoi ? s'exclama celui-ci, pivotant légèrement la tête en direction du visiteur.

À ce moment-là, Squall fut considérablement interloqué de découvrir son flirt de la veille plus beau que jamais, les cheveux blonds coupés courts coiffés en brosse, vêtu d'un tee-shirt sans manche vert olive révélant des bras musclés et montrant davantage sa peau bronzée, flanqué d'un pantalon de couleur beige style militaire, et chaussé de rangers noires, déambulant jusque devant l'assistance comme s'il défilait pour un célèbre couturier, tandis que le chef continuait son discours :

- Je vous demande donc de l'écouter attentivement même s'il s'agit d'un civil ; vous en ressortirez supérieur et les notes qu'il vous assignera compteront dans le classement pour la coupe du meilleur épéiste. Son indicatif est Seifer, toutefois il s'appelle Lilian Almasy dans la vie de tous les jours. Je vous les laisse, Seifer ! conclut l'officier en serrant la main de l'enseignant qui était parvenu jusqu'à lui.

- Merci Commandant, s'exprima ce dernier virevoltant face à son assemblée.

Squall s'était vite replacé, embarrassé d'avoir reconnu l'homme qu'il avait apostrophé la veille au soir. En conséquence, il enfila ses lunettes de soleil, essaya tant bien que mal de se dissimuler derrière son camarade de classe sans pour autant paraître suspect, mit une main en visière et baissa la tête.

Seifer posa sa sacoche noire sur le bureau apprêté pour l'occasion et enchaîna, caressant du regard tour à tour ses recrues témoignant ainsi qu'il s'adressait à l'ensemble des jeunes gens :

- Bonjour à tous. Comme vient de vous l'annoncer votre supérieur, je vous apprendrai à devenir davantage diplomate vis-à-vis de votre adversaire.

À la fin de sa phrase, les yeux de Seifer tombèrent sur l'élève qui l'avait dévoré des yeux quelques minutes auparavant.

- Je crois bien qu'il t'a repéré, rapporta l'équipier de Squall.  
- Nom de Dieu Zell, retourne-toi ! marmonna l'étudiant, engueulant entre ses dents son camarade.

L'instructeur s'assit à moitié sur le bureau et entreprit de sortir différents accessoires de sa serviette durant son allocution :

- Peut-être pourra-t-on alors éviter l'exploit survenu la semaine dernière ! s'exclama-t-il en visionnant du côté de l'objet de son attention qui s'obstinait à se cacher. À savoir le combat de deux d'entre vous se terminant dans un bain de sang ! N'est-ce pas monsieur Leonhart ? l'interpella-t-il claquant sa règle contre le bureau entraînant le sursaut de quelques élèves qui commençaient à piquer du nez.

Seifer nota que l'intéressé ne s'était pas laissé surprendre par l'éclat qui avait soudainement retenti. Toutefois, l'évocation du nom de Squall entraînèrent des chuchotements et des rires étouffés. L'enseignant s'aperçut alors que l'élève installé derrière le jeune homme précédemment cité ne s'était pas privé de le bousculer dans le dos.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous réveillés, souligna le professeur en se dressant sur ses deux pieds, nous sommes probablement en mesure de passer aux choses sérieuses, de cette manière je pourrais peut-être vous faire sortir de cette école vivants et un diplôme en main ?

Il s'arrêta aux abords des deux recrues qui avaient l'air de se chamailler verbalement.

- Un problème, lieutenants ? les interrogea-t-il tout en les dévisageant.  
- Non, rétorqua sèchement Squall en réintégrant sa position initiale, désireux d'éloigner l'intérêt de l'instructeur porté sur lui.  
- Irvine, c'est ça ? demanda Seifer à celui qui avait chahuté le gunblader qui serait désormais son protégé.  
- Oui m'sieur ! confirma enjoué l'étudiant à la queue de cheval.  
- Pourquoi vous être installés l'un derrière l'autre si vous vous détestez à ce point ? les questionna-t-il, intrigué et rieur.  
- Nos tables nous ont été attribuées. Nous n'avons pas la possibilité de changer à moins qu'on nous en donne l'ordre, Mon-sieur ! répliqua amèrement ledit Irvine en traînant sur le dernier mot.  
- Très bien, ainsi aurais-je le privilège d'entendre votre version des faits puisque je vous ai sous la main, monsieur Kinnéas ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air mutin et rempli de curiosité.  
- Il n'y a rien à dire, rétorqua Irvine qui l'avait mauvaise, le taré que vous voyez devant moi m'a tout simplement bousillé le torse et esquinté mon uniforme !  
- Et comme j'ai pu le constater, vous lui avez rendu joliment la pareille moyennant une belle cicatrice au front ! Si vous êtes doués autant l'un que l'autre dans l'art de vous marquer, je présume que vous en avez reçue une pas mal gratinée sur la poitrine ! C'était quoi ? Une sorte de bizutage entre vous ou pour vous faire remarquer dès votre première semaine ici ? En tout cas, pour ce qui est d'avoir attiré l'attention, félicitations ! Tout le monde parle de vous sur le campus.  
- En réalité, c'était une sorte de cadeau de retrouvailles, hein Squall ! s'égaya Zell, fier de sa blague, qui s'était retourné pour suivre la discussion.  
- Oh alors, c'est toi le comique de service ? l'examina l'enseignant avec un de ses sourires narquois.

Zell, rouge de honte, se rétablit correctement dans le but de s'effacer de la vision du professeur.

- Bon, continua l'instructeur, observant de nouveau ses principaux protagonistes. C'était pas très sympa de vous être entaillés de la sorte entre petits camarades... Pas très adultes non plus provenant de la future crème de notre pays ! C'est pourquoi je vous convoque dans mon bureau ce soir à dix-sept heures ; malins comme vous l'êtes, je vous laisse le soin de le dénicher ! Ne soyez pas en retard sinon ce ne sera pas dans votre chambre que vous dormirez cette nuit ! acheva-t-il pour en fin de compte regagner sa table de travail dans le but de conduire à terme son cours sans anicroche jusqu'à la sonnerie annonçant le déjeuner.  
- Et vous croyez que ce sera dans la sienne ? chuchota un petit malin que Seifer ignora volontairement.

A suivre

* * *

**Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues**** !**

*BGU : Balamb Garden University.


	3. Un après midi assez curieux

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Square Enix et leur monde ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Hello ! ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous, et j'espère que vous aurez passé de bonnes vacances !**

**Merci Nied pour tes corrections ! Je ne crois pas que je m'en sortirai un jour avec cette histoire de concordance de temps !**

**Je remercie également Redfoxline, Nied pour leurs reviews et Tyanilisha que je remercie doublement comme tu t'es décidée à lire cette fanfic. Vos commentaires me font super plaisir (à qui ça ne le ferait pas ?) et aussi j'aime bien quand il y a des petits mots laissés pour voir si l'histoire plaît ou non.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite en tout cas...**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Au fait, cette partie n'a plus rien à voir avec le film. Et pour ce qui est de la suite ? Ben, je ne sais pas encore ce que j'écrirai...**

**Bye-bye !**

* * *

Après leur première matinée de cours, Squall et Zell progressèrent sans dire mot vers la cafétéria pour leur déjeuner. Ce fut alors que Squall, apercevant son nouvel instructeur se diriger du côté du parking, prit aussitôt la décision de fausser compagnie à son équipier. Malgré les supplications de son ami qui désapprouvait son attitude, le brun se pressa de rattraper le professeur de gunblade qui atteignait déjà sa voiture garée à l'abri des regards.

Seifer faillit ouvrir la portière côté conducteur quand il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller par son indicatif ; il se retourna tandis que Squall, mécontent, s'approchait à petites foulées :

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit qui vous étiez hier soir ! se fâcha le jeune militaire.

- Alors plus de chanson aux lèvres ? ironisa l'instructeur en reconnaissant son élève.

- Vous saviez que j'étais dans votre classe ? questionna avec amertume Squall face au professeur.

- Plus de tutoiement également ? continua le blond.

- Vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi ! s'indigna davantage l'étudiant.

- D'abord tu ne m'as pas demandé quel métier j'exerçais, ensuite c'est toi qui m'as abordé, qui m'as suivi aux toilettes, qui voulais que je te saute… » plaisanta l'aîné.

Squall ne manqua pas de rougir.

Seifer lui saisit le menton du bout des doigts et affirma avec une intonation doucereuse dans la voix :

« Tu étais très mignon avec tes Ray-Ban (1) ! »

Le brun s'empourpra :

« Ah-ah ! rétorqua Squall qui, ne comptant pas se laisser manipuler, balaya d'un seul coup la main qui le touchait.

- Allez…, ne sois pas gêné. Je t'autorise à me tutoyer en-dehors des cours si tu veux ! s'exclama le gunbladiste enseignant qui commençait à prendre goût à asticoter son apprenti.

- Très drôle ! répliqua Squall.

- Précisément. J'avais hâte de surprendre l'expression de ta jolie frimousse lorsque tu me découvrirais ce matin que j'étais ton instructeur. Ce fut très divertissant, le taquina encore Seifer.

- Alors vous saviez d'emblée que je serais dans votre classe ? » interrogea furieusement le brun.

Le précepteur arbora un grand sourire :

« Bien sûr que je le savais ! Je suis en charge de tous les nouveaux. De plus j'ai une très bonne mémoire visuelle : tu es très élégant sur la photo que tu as fournie pour ton dossier » précisa Seifer en lançant un clin d'œil à son interlocuteur.

Squall se renfrogna davantage.

« Allez ne fais pas cette tête, qu'est-ce que ça change que tu aies su ou non que j'étais ton prof ? Tu ne t'es pas diverti à me draguer ? s'inquiéta Seifer comme son élève demeurait offensé.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir dissimulé votre profession, reprocha Squall plus calmement.

- Je n'ai rien dissimulé du tout. Je n'avais pas le temps de palabrer avec toi rien de plus et une nouvelle fois tu ne m'as pas questionné à ce sujet » se dédouana habilement l'instructeur.

Squall modifia le ton de sa voix pour demander ironiquement :

« Au fait, j'espère que votre copain d'un certain âge ne vous a pas trop attendu ?

- Il n'est pas si vieux ! contesta le précepteur vexé par la réflexion. Et j'ai peut-être bluffé en affirmant qu'il était mon petit ami !

- Ce qui signifie que j'aurais une chance de sortir avec vous ? en déduisit instantanément le jeune gunblader.

- Est-ce ce que je l'ai insinué ? » interrogea Seifer qui ouvrit sa portière en dévisageant le brun.

Squall s'énerva finalement comme il n'était pas sûr de la manière d'agir vis-à-vis de son ex-flirt ou futur boy-friend :

« Vous ne répondez jamais aux questions qu'on vous pose ?

- Disons que j'aime bien m'amuser avec toi… » avisa malicieusement l'aîné qui, désireux de se divertir davantage aux dépens de son étudiant, conclut avec malice en s'installant à l'intérieur de son siège conducteur : « Si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter, passe une bonne journée et révise ton prochain cours ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies une mauvaise note lors d'un contrôle inopiné. Si le fils du génial Laguna Loire venait à se payer un zéro lors de sa première interro... avoue que ça la foutrait mal ! »

Squall fut déconcerté que l'instructeur ait prononcé le nom de son paternel. Le jeune étudiant portait le patronyme de sa mère et avait délibérément omis de mentionner celui de son père lors de son inscription.

« Comment êtes-vous au courant que je suis son fils ? s'enquit Squall interloqué.

- Ce n'est pas très difficile vu la ressemblance que tu as avec lui !

- Je ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça ! protesta le brun. Et d'où vous le connaissez, ça fait cinq ans qu'il ne travaille plus à la BGU ?

- Je suis prof ici, tout le monde en a entendu parler ou aperçu sa photo ! » assura avec évidence l'instructeur au volant de sa coupé sport noire.

La réponse de l'enseignant ne fit qu'augmenter le courroux du cadet excédé par l'évocation de son géniteur :

« Alors c'est comme ça ? Je ne peux pas agir sans que la réputation de mon père m'ait précédé ! »

Le conducteur ferma sa portière et appuya instantanément sur le bouton d'ouverture de la vitre à travers laquelle il claironna :

« Comme si tu n'avais pas prévu ce genre de répercussion en t'inscrivant précisément dans cette école ! Allez, n'oublie pas pour ce soir ! » conclut le professeur.

Squall nouvellement agacé s'emporta contre le blond :

« Vous ne devez vraiment pas être très net pour qualifier mon paternel de ''génial'' !

- Pourtant tout le monde l'appréciait ici ce qui apparemment n'est pas ton cas ! » railla Seifer en riant.

* * *

À dix-sept heures trente, une ombre derrière la vitre floue frappa à la porte. Après avoir été autorisée à entrer, la secrétaire de Seifer lui annonça que ses visiteurs était arrivés.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'instructeur sortit de son bureau, un rictus aux lèvres : il aimait se faire désirer. Il s'avança près des deux recrues debout au garde à vous qui attendaient dans le couloir presque collés au mur pour ne pas gêner le va-et-vient du personnel administratif.

Les militaires en faction n'avaient pas l'air ravi de se trouver dans ce lieu, surtout Irvine qui rêvait de draguer les petites minettes qu'il avait repérées sur le campus. Quant à Squall, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de son flirt de la veille.

« Bien au moins vous êtes capable de rester ensemble sans vous étriper ! proclama le professeur dès qu'il se fut approché des soldats. Suivez-moi ! leur commanda-t-il sans plus leur jeter un long regard.

- Nous, on doit arriver à l'heure mais vous... râla aussitôt Irvine qui cheminait derrière Seifer.

- Taisez-vous Cadet ! Vous aurez bien le temps de vous plaindre plus tard ! » rétorqua l'instructeur qui introduisit ses étudiants dans une pièce raisonnablement espacée ayant pour mobilier un fauteuil, une table de travail, deux sièges pour les hôtes.

À gauche en entrant étaient disposés deux placards en ferraille arrivant à mi-hauteur d'homme, à droite un grand meuble où était exposé un trophée dans un renfoncement et enfin accroché sur le mur face à la fenêtre éclairant le bureau, un tableau montrant une photographie de deux militaires qui se confrontaient à la gunblade.

Le précepteur ouvrit un battant de l'armoire, en sortit deux morceaux de tissus et les balança à Irvine qui les rattrapa. Lui et Squall étaient toujours debout.

« Enfilez-moi ça, leur ordonna le précepteur. Si mes renseignements sont bons, ils sont à votre taille.

- On va pas mettre ça ici ! » protesta Irvine affichant une drôle de tête comme il examinait les étoffes.

Le cow-boy choisit un des textiles selon la dimension avant de tendre l'autre à son voisin.

« Seriez-vous un être pudique sous vos grands airs de play-boy monsieur Kinnéas ? questionna l'instructeur un peu moqueur.

- Un peu que je le suis ! répliqua Irvine.

- Bien, je ne suis pas un voyeur non plus. Je vous laisse vous changer, annonça l'instructeur au visage radieux qui fila se chercher un café. Je ne vous donne pas deux heures non plus », les avertit-il.

Une fois laissés seuls, les cadets se hâtèrent de se déshabiller.

« Putain, je vais lui faire passer son sourire à la con moi et c'est quoi ce plan ? » grommela le roux comme les deux revêtirent sans plus s'épier la tenue qui leur avait été prodiguée.

Bien qu'il parlait tout haut, Irvine savait pertinemment que son camarade à l'air constamment impassible n'allait pas lui adresser la parole.

Deux minutes plus tard, Seifer poussa la porte, un gobelet fumant dans la main et ordonna avec enthousiasme à ses élèves :

« En route et emportez vos vêtements !

- On doit vraiment vous obéir là ? interrogea Irvine arborant une tête de deux pieds de long.

- Si vous ne désirez pas vous voir retirer des points dans votre futur classement, oui ! avisa le précepteur content du programme qu'il avait prévu pour ses recrues. Peut-être ne vous trouvez-vous pas assez mignon pour avoir le privilège de vous pâmer devant tout le monde dans cette tenue ? Mais je vous rassure, personne n'y verra d'inconvénient et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous détestiez ça ? Je vous donne l'occasion de parader devant les filles, profitez-en ! »

Irvine était furieux. Il n'avait qu'une envie : casser la gueule à ce prof prétentieux.

Les étudiants emboîtèrent donc le pas à Seifer. Arrivés dehors, tous les badauds alentours les observèrent traverser le campus. Certains sourirent par réflexe sachant que l'aîné n'avait pas dû envisager une partie de plaisir pour les jeunes militaires accoutrés comme ils étaient : connaissant la mentalité du blond, ils allaient même pas mal en baver.

Le groupe s'engagea enfin dans un grand bâtiment. L'odeur de l'eau chlorée envahit leur narine comme ils avaient pénétré dans l'édifice où demeurait la piscine. Le silence régnant et personne n'étant en vue, les lieux étaient sans nul doute inoccupés.

« Retirez vos chaussures dans les vestiaires, fixez aux chevilles les poids (2) que je vous ai préparés, ensuite rejoignez-moi au bassin ! » commanda Seifer qui tint ouverte la porte du local de changement invitant à l'intérieur les recrues pour les laisser seuls.

Alors qu'ils enlevaient leurs paires de rangers, Irvine ne put retenir sa colère contre Squall :

« Putain, c'est de ta faute si on se retrouve dans cette situation. Qu'est-ce que l'autre empaffé a prévu ? »

Le bruit de la porte grinçante résonna laissant apparaître l'instructeur lançant un regard mécontent à l'intention d'Irvine :

« Tu te calmes Kinnéas ! » le réprimanda l'ex-champion de gunblade.

Le brun finissait d'ajuster la sangle de ses poids tandis que le cow-boy enlevait seulement sa deuxième chaussure.

Seifer haussa la voix pour proclamer :

« Règle numéro un : pas de grossièreté tant que vous serez avec moi sinon je divise en deux la note que vous obtiendrez lors d'un devoir écrit, c'est compris ? »

Le précepteur s'approcha du play-boy agacé par les propos notifiés.

« Tiens, j'ai oublié de te donner ça, déclara le blond. Colle-le-toi correctement, le médecin m'a conseillé de garder ta cicatrice au sec. Et après, ils vont dire que je malmène mes élèves… » articula l'instructeur murmurant la dernière phrase.

Dès qu'Irvine s'empara rageusement du pansement, Seifer se pencha afin d'empoigner vigoureusement l'épaule du roux dans le but d'examiner sa poitrine.

« Voyons voir cette cicatrice ? inspecta le formateur. Eh ben effectivement, il ne t'a pas raté ! témoigna-t-il en constatant la blessure encore suturée, une balafre d'un peu moins de dix centimètres allant de gauche à droite au travers de son torse.

- Ouais, c'est lui qu'il faut sanctionner pas moi ! maugréa Irvine décochant furieusement sa tête du côté du concerné.

- T'as bien dû le provoquer pour qu'il te massacre non ? » interrogea calmement Seifer.

Irvine détourna son regard comme il semblait gêné. Le blond, détectant la honte du cow-boy, ne s'attarda pas plus sur le sujet. Il se dégagea du blessé et posa ses yeux sur son protégé qui ne bronchait pas d'un cil, d'ailleurs celui-ci se leva et sortit du vestiaire silencieusement. Le professeur l'imita. Pendant ce temps, Irvine entreprit d'apposer sa bande waterproof (3).

« Puberty Boy ! » susurra Seifer à l'adresse du brun.

Squall se retourna vérifiant que le roux n'était pas à porter de voix puis s'arrêta de marcher pour se placer face à l'aîné. Il remplaça l'expression placide de son visage par une attitude espiègle dans le but de chuchoter à l'instructeur :

« Au fait si vous avez consulté mon dossier, c'est que je vous intéresse ?

- Non, les étudiants ne font pas partie de mon terrain de chasse et j'étudie toujours le dossier de mes nouveaux élèves avant de les rencontrer en cours... » précisa l'instructeur.

La déception qui traversa le visage du brun n'échappa pas au professeur.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es réellement tombé amoureux de moi ? s'assura Seifer légèrement affecté par la mine déconfite de son cadet. À moins que tu aurais voulu juste du sexe ? »

Squall ne répondit pas, il reprit sa marche quand il entendit la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir. Seifer suivit son élève de la même allure déterminée, plutôt contrariée même.

Irvine, arrangeant sa queue de cheval, les rattrapa.

L'attroupement stoppa lorsque le blond annonça :

« Bon, je traverse par cette porte ! En revanche, si vous ne voulez pas vous payer un choc thermique, je vous conseille de suivre le couloir et de vous arroser ! » leur recommanda-t-il d'une manière assez taquine.

Par conséquent, les deux étudiants s'avancèrent jusqu'au petit bassin avant de rejoindre la piscine olympique (4) où Seifer les attendait.

Irvine étant le premier, il se mit sous le pommeau de la douche et tira sur la chaîne pour répandre l'eau sur son corps.

« Putain ce qu'elle est gelée ! » s'écria ce dernier surpris par le fluide glacial.

Irvine, bien aspergé, continua ensuite son chemin alors que Squall s'enfila à son tour sous l'eau froide.

« Oh qu'il est mignon tout mouillé avec son petit air boudeur ! s'exclama Seifer quand il vit arrivé le roux de mauvaise humeur, Squall apparaissant en arrière-plan une seconde plus tard.

- On se passera de vos commentaires ! récrimina le cow-boy.

- Un rebelle, hein ? Allez à l'eau, leur intima-t-il en frappant dans ses mains perché du haut de son siège de maître-nageur ; il s'était changé et ne portait plus qu'un tee-shirt avec son maillot de bain. Montrez-moi donc ce que vous valez au crawl, ça vous changera de la gunblade ! »

Comme il ne désirait pas soumettre son pansement à la pression d'un plongeon, Irvine prit soin de descendre dans la piscine par l'échelle tandis que Squall, s'étant reculé, s'élança malgré ses quatre kilos de poids aux pieds en vue d'exécuter parfaitement un double saut périlleux histoire de frimer devant le professeur, ce qui évidemment ne déplut pas au blond.

« Approchez-vous ! les appela ensuite Seifer. Règle numéro deux ! continua-t-il lorsque ses étudiants furent en face de lui. Dès que vous aurez commencé à nager : interdiction de vous tenir au bord sinon dix places en arrière dans le classement général de fin de trimestre ! avertit l'instructeur.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'opposa Irvine.

- Je vais me gêner... répliqua le précepteur. En outre, le premier qui coule plus de cinq secondes, ce sera le recul de cinq rangs.

- C'est dégueulasse d'en arriver jusque-là ! pesta le cow-boy.

- Évidemment le non-respect de l'une ou l'autre des consignes entraîne la pénalité pour vous deux en même temps ! Vous l'aurez sans doute compris : les poids c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre indéfiniment que vous vous fatiguiez puisque vous êtes censés avoir un bon niveau endurance. Irvine attention à ton vocabulaire, si tu jures ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu sais ce que ça t'en coûtera. Je doute que ton camarade en appréciera la sanction. Donc en nageant, vous avez tout intérêt à vous surveiller l'un l'autre si vous n'avez aucune intention de perdre de place dans le classement du premier trimestre.

- Putain ! laissa échapper le roux.

- Kinnéas, aurais-tu tellement peu confiance en tes forces que tu ne peux t'empêcher de jurer ? Tu viens de soustraire bêtement à toi et à Squall la moitié de votre note sur l'interro de mon choix ! sermonna le formateur.

- C'est quoi le but de la manœuvre ? brailla hargneusement le roux.

- Vous apprendre à être solidaire ! proclama Seifer avec innocence. Dorénavant vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant de vous amocher comme vous l'avez fait !

- On a pas besoin de ça ! hurla Irvine qui enfonça rageusement son poing dans l'eau. C'est Squall qui m'a le plus entaillé, la blessure que je lui ai infligée est quasiment guérie !

- À quelques millimètres près, il perdait un œil ! riposta l'instructeur.

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! se défendit puérilement Irvine.

- Garde tes forces au lieu de t'énerver inutilement ! conseilla le blond. Trêve de parlotte, je veux vous voir nager maintenant, je vous laisse choisir votre allure. Allez, c'est parti ! » leur enjoignit-il en claquant une nouvelle fois dans ses mains.

* * *

« Irvine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ici ? » s'étonna Seifer qui l'avait découvert en effectuant une ronde avant de fermer l'édifice de la piscine.

Le play-boy, malmené dans son orgueil, s'était recroquevillé à même le sol dans les vestiaires. Squall avait quitté les lieux depuis une bonne heure.

« Il m'a repêché... marmonna le roux l'air hébété.

- Et alors c'est un mal ? le questionna Seifer à moitié rieur s'assoyant par terre aux côtés du déprimé.

- Il en a rien à foutre du classement ! certifia le cow-boy les yeux dans le vague. Il avait la possibilité de me laisser me noyer et attendre que vous plongiez.

- Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ? » demanda le professeur déterminé à découvrir les liens qui auraient pu exister entre ses deux incontestables meilleurs élèves compte tenu des dossiers qu'il avait étudiés.

Le roux s'octroya un temps de réflexion pour savoir si oui ou non il allait se confier.

« Je resterai muet comme une tombe, promit Seifer de manière convaincante. Et puis tu en a déjà assez dit rien qu'en criant Squally non ?

- Il y a environ six mois je l'ai largué et déménagé sans le prévenir, confessa Irvine dépité.

- Ouahou c'est raide ! s'exclama sans retenue l'instructeur. Et il ne t'est même pas venu à l'idée que tu puisses le rencontrer ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'impatienta le play-boy. Son père était contre, il l'avait menacé de lui couper les vivres s'il s'inscrivait dans cette école. J'étais persuadé que je ne le reverrais plus ! Son père borné, je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour réunir le fric afin de payer l'académie, Squall n'a jamais eu d'argent d'avance !

- Et n'était-il donc pas au courant de ton inscription ici ?

- Non. Je ne lui ai jamais raconté que j'avais envoyé un dossier à la BGU.

- Ooh ! Alors ça explique pourquoi à la première occasion il t'a ''trucidé'', il devait être doublement furax lorsqu'il t'a vu. Pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ?

- Il devenait trop sérieux dans notre relation, éclaira Irvine.

- Tu as eu peur de t'impliquer davantage ? tenta de deviner le professeur avide d'en apprendre plus concernant la vie amoureuse de son brunet d'apprenti.

- Pour moi, l'histoire avec Squall n'était qu'une passade, concéda Irvine.

- Et pourquoi ne t'être pas agrippé au bord au lieu d'avoir été à bout de force ?

- Parce que j'avais déjà fait perdre la moitié de sa note à Squall. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit dit que c'était moi qui lui fasse régresser de dix places dans le classement. Ça aurait fini par se savoir et après les autres n'auraient pas arrêter de me charrier alors que cinq, j'ai pensé que ça passerait plus inaperçu...

- Tu penses que personne n'ira crier sur les toits que Squall t'a préservé de la noyade ?

- S'il ne moufte pas et vous non plus, il n'y a aucune raison. Maintenant personne ne saura rien si nous ne sommes pas pénalisés et c'est le cas n'est-ce pas ? demanda timidement Irvine.

- Oui, le rassura l'instructeur, Squall t'a sauvé in extremis. Cependant, il est encore tôt pour te faire une idée du classement, tu te situes d'office dans les meilleurs ?

- Avec Squall, oui... Si on ne se plante pas à l'écrit, nous sommes sans aucun doute les deux premiers.

- Plutôt prétentieux... Tu ne penses pas que d'autres pourraient te piquer la place ?

- Vu ce que j'ai observé durant l'entraînement la semaine dernière ? Non ! rigola Irvine. Même Zell qui est le meilleur de ami de Squall n'arrive pas à sa hauteur. Par contre, je ne me doutais pas que j'aurais lâché le premier au crawl… reconnut Irvine. Et rien que pour se venger, Squall aurait pu toucher le bord aussi, ça ne l'aurait pas gêné de perdre du retard dans le classement. Bien qu'il soit un super gunblader, la compétition, il s'en fiche. Il ne vise pas la coupe, du moment qu'il obtient son exam à la fin de l'année, c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui. Il m'a récupéré pour que vous ne me rétrogradiez pas, c'est très gênant.

- Tu le connais si bien que ça ? Combien de temps es-tu resté avec lui ?

- Eh ça ne vous regarde pas ! tempêta Irvine.

- Ça a dû l'étonner lorsque tu l'a appelé Squally ! devisa Seifer.

- Quel con ! se moqua de lui-même Irvine. Je ne pourrai plus le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? en remit une couche l'instructeur.

- Si en effet » admit le cow-boy honteux.

Effectivement, Irvine avait lâché le premier. Préférant boire la tasse plutôt que de reculer dans le futur classement, il avait réussi à se maîtriser afin de ne pas se précipiter au bord. Squall avait su garder ses forces si bien que lorsque le play-boy s'était trouvé en difficulté à cause de crampes aux jambes qui l'avaient tiraillées, il avait sollicité le brun à l'aide puisque celui-ci se trouvait juste derrière lui à ce moment-là. Si Squall le sauvait à temps, ils avaient une chance de ne pas être déclassés et tant pis pour sa fierté. Ainsi Squall, qui avait gardé encore un peu de force, était parvenu à soutenir la tête du roux hors de l'eau et l'avait ramené en bordure. Seifer était descendu de son perchoir en cas de renfort et avait attrapé le cow-boy par les épaules pour le remonter au sol.

Ensuite quand ses étudiants eurent été partis, l'instructeur avait eu envie de piquer une tête dans la piscine redevenue calme dans le but de réaliser quelques longueurs pour se délasser.

A suivre

* * *

(1) Marque de lunettes de soleil (je ne savais pas ce que c'était jusqu'à ce qu'un jour j'en vois la pub dans un magazine) !

(2) Poids aux chevilles : je fais référence à des bracelets qu'on peut fixer aux chevilles (mais aussi aux poignets) ayant un poids de deux kilos dans mon histoire, mais ça peut atteindre les dix kilos.

(3) Waterproof : résistant à l'eau.

(4) Piscine olympique : représente la taille d'une piscine de 50 m par 25 de large.


	4. Une journée très spéciale

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Square Enix et leur monde ne m'appartiennent pas...

Houlà ça fait aussi longtemps OMG ? Désolé pour le retard ! T_T

Merci à Nied pour ses corrections !

J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous trouverez que je ne suis pas trop tombée dans la mièvrerie ! Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Merci à tous pour votre suivi !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^_^

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Seifer entra dans sa salle de classe. Dehors, la pluie tambourinait suffisamment fort sur le toit de l'université pour que le cours n'ait pas lieu à l'extérieur. Proche d'un élève au dernier rang, l'instructeur lui donna un paquet de feuilles.

« Prenez-en une et faites passer ! précisa-t-il au jeune homme qui discutait avec son voisin.  
- Vous avez une demi-heure pour répondre ! informa-t-il ses étudiants qui s'étaient retournés avec une certaine inquiétude.  
- Quoi ? s'indigna Zell. Mais nous n'avons encore rien appris ?  
- Et le cours d'hier, ça comptait pour du beurre peut-être ? Pour moi c'est suffisant pour vous interroger ! Ça me permettra d'ailleurs de savoir qui bâille aux corneilles en cours ! » acheva Seifer en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Dix minutes plus tard, Squall fut le premier à se lever et à remettre sa copie.

« Eh bien vous êtes rapide, vous êtes sûr de vous ? » questionna le professeur, sarcastique.

Squall garda le silence et se tourna résolument vers la sortie.

« Eh ! Où allez-vous comme ça ?  
- J'ai terminé, non ? rétorqua l'élève, prêt à ouvrir la porte.  
- Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de sortir, retournez vous asseoir ! » lui ordonna l'enseignant.

Squall retourna à sa place, croisa ses bras puis s'obstina à dévisager son instructeur. Seifer, sans se démonter, commença à corriger la copie rendue. Il était content, le brun avait réussi à déjouer les pièges qu'il avait vicieusement tendus à l'intérieur de son test surprise. Néanmoins un élément le contrariait : Irvine était absent.

« Leonheart, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que me contempler ? » ironisa encore Seifer en constatant que son élève le regardait fixement depuis plusieurs minutes.

Le brun interpellé se mit à rougir tandis que les autres le regardèrent en gloussant. Le professeur détourna leur attention :

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a vu Kinnéas ce matin ?  
- Il est sûrement parti se plaindre au commandant ! médit un élève. Le pauvre il avait l'air traumatisé hier soir ! continua celui-ci en se moquant. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait subir avec Squall ? tenta-t-il de savoir.  
- Je n'ai pas à vous relater leur colle ! le rabroua Seifer. S'ils ne vous ont rien raconté, c'est qu'ils n'en ont pas le désir ! Mais je suis tout à fait partant pour vous fixer deux heures à vous aussi si vous voulez vraiment vous rendre compte par vous-même!  
- Non merci ! répondit l'étudiant en alliant un geste d'abdication à sa parole.  
- Bon, il vous reste moins de vingt minutes, ne traînez pas tout le monde ! Leonheart, vu que vous avez terminé, filez voir ce que fabrique Kinnéas puisque personne ne daigne nous informer de sa disparition ! »

Squall, mécontent, se leva rudement de sa chaise jugeant qu'il ne s'était pas inscrit dans cette école d'élites pour partir à la recherche d'un félon comme Irvine.

* * *

Une voix railleuse qu'il commençait à bien connaître l'interpella :

« Toujours à sa recherche !  
- Pff ! Comme si vous vous attendiez à ce que je le retrouve ! Si vous m'aviez demandé de chercher un fantôme, c'aurait été du pareil au même ! » répliqua agacé, le plus jeune.

D'abord le campus était immense, ensuite Squall suspectait le play-boy d'être hors des bâtiments. De plus, malgré qu'un nouvel accrochage à la gunblade ne lui aurait pas déplu, il savait pertinemment que son instructeur n'aurait pas pris ce risque s'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance de découvrir son ancien compagnon.

Squall changea de sujet et adopta une attitude malicieuse :

« Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ma performance d'hier après-midi ?  
- Pas mal ! Tu as une bonne endurance ! reconnut Seifer en souriant légèrement.  
- Vous allez l'avouer ou non que vous en pincez pour moi ?  
- Tu es obstiné hein ! Je te l'ai déjà fait comprendre, je ne sors pas avec mes étudiants ! »

Les interlocuteurs entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qu'ils attendaient tandis qu'une secrétaire, qui s'était introduite de justesse avant la fermeture des portes, appuya sur un des boutons, Seifer ayant déjà requis un étage plus haut que cette dernière.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent presque face à face derrière l'employée de bureau qui ne put s'empêcher de les épier de temps à autre tant leur charme l'attirait. Seulement elle ne s'attendait aucunement à remarquer Squall faire un clin d'œil à l'instructeur. Elle se mit à rougir, et devint cramoisie lorsque ledit élève lécha délicatement le pourtour de ses lèvres à l'adresse du professeur qui se retenait de le dévisager. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, la femme déguerpit en vitesse sans ne demander son reste.

Une fois seuls, Seifer réprimanda son étudiant qui ne manqua pas de rire à gorge déployée :

« Ça ne va pas non ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va s'imaginer ?  
- Que j'ai envie de vous ? » proposa Squall en le dévorant des yeux avec convoitise.

Heureusement ils arrivèrent à destination, Seifer réussissant à cacher son trouble à son protégé qui avait réussi à le déstabiliser.

« Ne me dites pas que l'autre idiot en classe avait raison et qu'Irvine est allé se plaindre au commandant ! s'étonna Squall.  
- J'ai à faire ici, figure-toi ! » précisa l'instructeur.

Cependant Seifer se ravisa et pressa sur la touche ''descente''. Squall ne put s'empêcher de commenter en ricanant :

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez !  
- Je ne souhaite pas que tu m'accompagnes. Tu aurais dû sortir avec la secrétaire… Ne te rendais-tu pas au bureau des absences ?  
- Pour quelles raisons ? Ils n'en sauront pas davantage sur Irvine !  
- Alors que faisais-tu à attendre devant l'ascenseur avant que je n'arrive ?  
- J'ignore où tu te dirigeais mais tu redescends, c'est l'heure pour toi de vaquer à une autre occupation ! » décréta le professeur en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Squall ne le contredit pas. L'appareil reprit sa course vers le bas cette fois. Les occupants demeurèrent silencieux. Seifer dévisagea avec sérieux son étudiant qui l'imita. Puis sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent vraiment, au fur et à mesure de la descente, leurs visages se rapprochèrent progressivement si bien que lorsqu'ils parvinrent au rez-de-chaussée, leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, presque à se frôler. La sonnerie indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés ramena Seifer sur terre, il se reprit et recula précipitamment d'un pas quand il aperçut l'ombre d'une personne qui patientait de l'autre côté de l'élévateur.

L'enseignant demeura dans l'habitacle exhortant au visiteur d'entrer après que le jeune homme soit sorti.

Squall partit en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien jouer son instructeur : à quelques secondes près ils allaient s'embrasser. Il aurait bien remonté quatre à quatre les escaliers sachant pertinemment que Seifer retournait à l'étage du commandant mais un autre cours allait débuter et il n'avait pas l'intention d'arriver en retard.

* * *

En fin de matinée dans leur salle de classe, la porte grande ouverte, les étudiants laissés seuls accomplissaient consciencieusement des exercices théoriques de combat.

S'étant permis de rentrer, Seifer se déplaça discrètement entre les rangées en vue d'examiner les réponses des jeunes gens par-dessus leurs épaules pour leur prodiguer de temps à autre certains conseils judicieux.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Squall, il ne manqua pas d'interrompre celui-ci :

« Es-tu vraiment certain de vouloir procéder de cette façon dans la réalité ? » questionna-t-il malicieusement en désignant le devoir.

Squall leva la tête de sa copie pour dévisager avidement son professeur comme il commençait à en avoir l'habitude depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré :

« Bien sûr ! s'exclama le brun satisfait de son écrit.  
- Tu n'as pas peur d'une échauffourée de l'ennemi ? » le titilla l'instructeur.

Squall moqueur changea de sujet :

« Vous avez retrouvé Kinnéas ?  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? » le nargua aussitôt Seifer.

Après s'être assuré que personne ne leur portait aucune attention, d'un signe de la main, Squall enjoignit son interlocuteur de s'approcher davantage de son visage :

« Vous m'invitez à dîner ce soir ? lui chuchota Squall d'une manière des plus séductrice.  
- Tu n'arrêtes jamais toi ! constata l'enseignant à mi-voix.  
- Je jure de ne plus abîmer Kinnéas si vous m'invitez chez vous ! murmura ironiquement l'étudiant.  
- Si tu avais vraiment voulu te venger une seconde fois, tu l'aurais fait hier. De plus le chantage ne fonctionne pas avec moi !  
- Allez, juste pour voir comment c'est chez vous ! insista le plus jeune.  
- Pas d'élèves dans ma maison ! soutint catégoriquement le professeur.  
- Je vous raconterai comment on fait pour terrasser son ennemi à la gunblade… Vous êtes peut-être irréprochable niveau stratégie mais maintenant que vous êtes instructeur vous avez dû pas mal vous ramollir à la gunblade !  
- Ah-ah ! » réagit ce dernier.

Seifer se saisit d'une feuille sur la table, y griffonna quelques mots puis la tendit à Squall qui la parcourut goulûment des yeux :

**''12 h 45 sans faute, 18 Ocean's Street.**  
**Une minute de retard et tu peux dire adieu à cette opportunité  
****de déjeuner ****avec moi !''**

Squall, content, afficha un grand sourire à son instructeur qui lui, parut soudainement soucieux. Ayant repéré deux trois élèves qui les observaient, Seifer formula à voix haute avant de continuer son tour de tables :

« Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers ! »

Quand le professeur fut assez éloigné, un des étudiants railla Squall :

« Ma parole ! Almassy n'arrête pas de vous coller toi et Irvine ! Tu devrais aller te plaindre comme Irvine puisque tout le monde pense qu'il l'a fait !  
- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, imbécile ! » le rembarra froidement le brun.

* * *

Squall sonna à la porte ; il était midi quarante-trois à la montre de Seifer.

« Pile à l'heure ! l'accueillit l'instructeur.  
- Hum ça sent bon, qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?  
- Tu verras bien, entre ! » le convia son hôte.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans l'entrée qui donnait directement dans la cuisine où mijotait une casserole sur le feu avec le four allumé en dessous. Seifer lui fit traverser la pièce, tira une cloison coulissante révélant la salle de séjour dont l'intérieur était ouvert sur le jardin.

« C'est pas mal chez vous ! observa Squall.  
- Merci ».

Comme ils étaient arrivés sur la terrasse, des couverts étaient disposés de chaque côté d'une table de jardin en bois sous des tonnelles recouvertes de glycines roses en fleurs courant tout le long de la façade. Seifer invita son convive à s'asseoir puis il apporta leurs assiettes.

Squall, n'arrêtant pas de suivre du regard son hôte, s'interrompit dans sa contemplation quand son instructeur revint avec leurs repas. S'apercevant en quoi consistait la nourriture que Seifer déposa devant lui tandis que l'assiette de son vis-à-vis comportait un tout autre contenu, son humeur se dégrada.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as un problème avec la nourriture ? s'enquit Seifer comme son élève faisait la moue en découvrant le met qui lui avait été attribué. Je n'allais pas te servir des restes de mon déjeuner d'hier ! se justifia-t-il.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Au moins vous n'auriez pas eu à composer ce plat pour… enfants !  
- Tu es encore un gamin non ? s'amusa-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes, j'ai choisi ce qu'il y avait de plus simple en faisant en sorte que ce soit exotique ! expliqua-t-il ensuite.  
- La dernière fois que j'en ai mangé, je devais avoir six ans ! Vous auriez pu au moins vous abstenir de dessiner un cœur dessus avec le ketchup ! commenta Squall boudeur.  
- Allez, mange au lieu de ronchonner, ça va refroidir ! Itadakimasu ! lui souhaita Seifer enthousiaste.  
- Si vous m'aviez demandé, vous auriez su que j'apprécie aussi la cuisine épicée ! Pff de l'omurice ! Il n'y a que Zell pour en ingurgiter ! grommela Squall en lui jetant un regard nébuleux.  
- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était malpoli de critiquer la nourriture qu'on t'offrait ? » lui fit remarquer l'instructeur.

Refusant de l'admettre le jeune homme resta sans rien dire alors que son hôte commença à servir la boisson, du café noir glacé dans des tasses en céramique et du Calpico Mango dans des grands verres.

« J'espère que tu apprécieras au moins les rafraîchissements ! » ajouta Seifer en s'asseyant.

Squall déclara à son tour, mais vexé, un ''Itadakimasu'' avant de goûter son repas. Seifer commença à manger tout en guettant l'humeur de son invité.

« C'est bon ? finit par demander le professeur amusé par l'attitude grincheuse de son convive.  
- Encore heureux que vous n'ayez pas mis de jouet à côté de mon assiette ! bougonna une nouvelle fois Squall.  
- Oh tu en aurais désiré un ! plaisanta Seifer. Profite donc au lieu de chicaner » lui recommanda-t-il enfin.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher son air renfrogné, Seifer tenta une autre tactique.

« Tu veux tester le curry ? » lui proposa-t-il bienveillant tandis qu'il lui tendit sa fourchette.

Squall, ne sachant pas si Seifer se moquait de lui, hésita à accepter.

« Merci bien, je ne veux pas en plus être nourri comme un bébé !  
- Ne fais pas ta fine bouche et goûte-moi ça, tu te rendras compte que ce n'est pas terrible lorsque c'est réchauffé une deuxième fois !  
- Et quand bien même je ne l'aurais jamais su !  
- Il n'y en avait pas assez pour deux !  
- Je ne suis pas un gros mangeur !  
- Si tu n'es pas content tu peux toujours retourner au self de la BGU je ne vais pas te retenir ! Je n'ai pas envie de me chamailler avec toi durant tout le repas ! le réprimanda-t-il.  
- Vous traitez toujours vos invités de cette manière ?  
- Tu n'en es pas vraiment un !  
- Oh je me serais donc fourvoyé concernant l'interprétation du coeur sur l'omurice, vous l'avez dessiné exprès parce que je suis plus qu'un simple invité ! conclut-il dignement, retournant la situation en sa faveur. Je vous pardonne de me traiter comme un gamin alors ! déclara-t-il séducteur en se penchant légèrement pour atteindre le niveau de la fourchette de Seifer ; il enfourna délicatement dans sa bouche la portion qui y était déposée puis finit en suçant sensuellement la fourchette.  
- Bon ça va maintenant ! » s'exclama l'instructeur qui s'était donné un air agacé pour dissimuler sa gêne.

Squall se sépara de la fourchette et finit de déglutir le mets.

« Effectivement l'omurice est meilleure, admit-il.  
- Évidemment que ça l'est ! Je ne souhaite pas que tu aies une mauvaise impression sur ma façon de cuisiner ! lâcha son hôte.  
- Mon avis compterait-il tant que ça ? » sonda Squall avec malice.

Pour ne pas montrer son embarras, Seifer aborda un tout autre sujet qui le tourmentait depuis sa discussion avec le play-boy à la piscine :

« Bon alors comment es-tu entré dans cette école ? Irvine m'a expliqué que ton père n'aspirait pas à ce que tu intègres la BGU !  
- Quel cafteur celui-là !  
- Comment as-tu fait pour payer ?  
- Le père de Zell m'a offert l'argent, je lui rembourserai quand je serai devenu un pro !  
- Zell et toi vous connaissez depuis si longtemps pour que son père te propose cet arrangement ?  
- Amis d'enfance pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il pour essayer de le rendre jaloux.  
- Pourquoi ton père ne désirait pas que tu rejoignes…  
- Ça suffit les questions ! le coupa Squall à l'évocation de son paternel. On ne pourrait pas plutôt passer aux choses sérieuses ? Si on en reprenait là où en était dans l'ascenseur ?  
- De quoi tu parles ? feignit de ne pas comprendre l'instructeur.  
- Du baiser de ce matin !  
- Il ne s'est rien passé !  
- Vous avez failli ! assura Squall.  
- C'est toi qui t'es rapproché avec je ne sais quelle idée en tête !  
- N'empêche que vous alliez répondre à ce baiser si j'avais pu continuer !  
- Non ! s'opposa l'hôte.  
- Non ? Vous en êtes sûr ? »

Afin d'esquiver, Seifer se leva pour enlever leurs assiettes.

« Eh ! Il m'en reste encore deux bouchées ! protesta le brun.  
- Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air content de ta nourriture tout à l'heure !  
- Je finis ! » indiqua ce dernier.

Seifer commença à débarrasser la table.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? le questionna ensuite Squall aguicheur quand Seifer lui ôta son assiette.  
- Non, toi tu restes ici ! » lui ordonna son hôte qui repartit à la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Seifer entendit du bruit dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je t'avais dit de rester à ta place ? l'interrogea Seifer surpris.  
- Je m'en vais.  
- Tu ne prends pas de dessert ? lui demanda son professeur déconcerté.  
- Excusez-moi de vous avoir forcé la main pour l'invitation ! » reconnut Squall.

Tandis qu'il s'était avancé vers la porte, le jeune homme fut étonné que Seifer le retienne par le bras.

« Tu es encore vexé que je t'aie cuisiné de l'omurice ? se renseigna l'instructeur. Saches que tu ne m'as pas forcé la main ! J'ai opté pour ce plat selon mon stock et le temps imparti ! Désolé pour le petit cœur… conclut-il en le relâchant.  
- Désolé pour m'être comporté comme un enfant ! » acheva l'étudiant en se rapprochant dangereusement de Seifer dans le but de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son instructeur pour se faire rapidement plus exigeantes.

Le professeur, sous l'effet de surprise et mettant toutes ses réticences d'ordre moral de côté, répondit au contact intense de son élève. Toutefois quand Seifer ouvrit davantage sa bouche, Squall suspendit son baiser.

Content d'avoir marqué un point et fier de laisser son instructeur sur sa faim, le jeune homme proclama d'une voix suave à un Seifer décontenancé :

« Je me suis bien amusé ! Merci pour ce déjeuner. J'espère cependant que j'aurai l'occasion de revenir afin de déguster un repas plus… adulte avec vous ! À plus tard, monsieur l'instructeur ! »

* * *

« Alors c'est ici que tu te caches ? s'exclama Seifer à l'étudiant assis dans un des fauteuils de l'accueil, face au bureau de la secrétaire travaillant pour une bonne partie des employés administratifs de l'étage, en début d'après-midi.  
- Je ne me cache pas… répliqua farouchement Irvine.  
- Mais tu sèches mes cours !  
- Je ne fais plus partie de la BGU !  
- Tu n'as pas encore eu l'accord du commandant ! Je le sais parce qu'il est absent ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches devant mon bureau ?  
- J'attends son retour ici ! C'est le seul endroit où personne ne sera susceptible de me poser des questions.  
- Amène-toi ! Puisque tu es là autant discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ! » l'enjoignit Seifer.

Irvine s'installa sur le même siège que la veille.

« Tu comptes vraiment démissionner ?  
- En quoi ça vous regarde ?  
- Tu es prêt à mettre en l'air ta carrière pour une histoire de sexe ?  
- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !  
- Quand ça implique un de mes élèves, si ! Ça a dû changer tous tes plans que Squall ait été admis ici, hein ? Tu l'imaginais si naïf au point d'abandonner son inscription parce que son père n'allait pas l'aider financièrement ? »

Irvine leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de cette discussion.

« Bon tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse sa rentrée ici, d'accord mais il est là et toi aussi, il faudra vous y faire tous les deux ! Maintenant, si tu n'assumes pas le fait de l'avoir lâchement abandonné, sûr que l'école n'a pas besoin de toi.  
- Eh bien voilà au moins on est d'accord là-dessus !  
- Mais quoi… après l'affront qu'il t'a fait à l'épée tu ne t'es pas enfui, alors pourquoi disparaître maintenant, c'est idiot ! »

Seifer s'empara de son téléphone :

« Betty amenez-moi Squall Leonheart je vous prie, vous serez un ange ! »

Il raccrocha sous le regard médusé d'Irvine qui protesta :

« Vous n'allez pas le faire venir ici ?  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce sera l'occasion d'en finir avec cette histoire, non ?  
- Je me tire, vous vous êtes assez payé nos tronches hier !  
- Rassis-toi ! »

Le silence s'établit. Voyant que son élève ne désirait pas plus discuter, Seifer entreprit de ranger des papiers traînant sur sa table de travail en attendant l'élève sollicité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Squall entra à l'intérieur du bureau par l'intermédiaire de l'assistante. Il fut surpris de découvrir Irvine mais ne broncha pas. Il s'installa froidement à côté du fugitif.

Seifer poursuivit :

« Irvine, Squall t'écoute !  
- Quoi ? s'affola le play-boy.  
- Puisqu'il est devant toi, exprime-lui ce que tu gardes au fond de toi ! » expliqua le professeur.

Irvine pensa à décamper mais il désirait effectivement se libérer la conscience. Sa gorge s'était nouée et embarrassé qu'il était, il ne savait pas comment amorcer son discours…

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Squall, furieux, observait méchamment son instructeur. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se retrouver aux côtés de son ancien compagnon.

« Très bien, je vais donc t'aider, reprit l'enseignant. Squall, Irvine s'en veut terriblement de ce qu'il t'a fait ! Entre autre, t'avoir lâchement abandonné… C'est bien ça  
Irvine ? »

Squall fixait toujours l'instructeur dont le regard alternait entre ses deux élèves tandis que l'interpellé soupira et finit par se tourner vers son ex :

« Je me suis comporté comme le pire des salauds. Oui je t'ai lâchement abandonné ! Et je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça Squall seulement tout était devenu si sérieux entre nous que j'ai eu peur de la tournure de notre relation. Je te demande pardon bien que mon attitude est inexcusable mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne verras plus ma tronche puisque je démissionne…  
- Oh là, Oh là ! Ta démission n'est pas encore effective Irvine ! contesta l'instructeur. Squall tu souhaites réagir par rapport à ce qu'il vient de te confier ? »

Ce dernier répliqua toujours de marbre :

« Je peux partir ? Vous avez fini avec vos trucs de psychologie à la noix, y' en a plus qu'assez de ces conneries ! »

Toujours énervé, le brun se leva. Cependant qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, un détail et non pas des moindres, l'arrêta sur sa gauche. Il observa davantage la photographie encadrée qu'il avait à peine aperçue la veille. Puis, il sortit en claquant la porte.

Seifer ordonna au play-boy de rester assis tandis qu'il se dépêcha de rejoindre Squall, lequel ayant déjà atteint l'ascenseur appuya rageusement sur le bouton d'appel.

« Squall quelle mouche t'a piquée ? C'est l'entrevue avec Irvine qui te met dans cet état ?  
- Entre autre ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proche à ce point ! lâcha Squall.  
- Avec Irvine ?  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette putain de photo à l'entrée de votre bureau !  
- Tu es énervé à cause de ça ? s'étonna Seifer ironique.  
- Vous m'avez caché que vous connaissiez réellement mon père !  
- Tu ne m'en as pas posé la question !  
- Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps ! Vous êtes abject ! Il y a autre chose que vous me dissimulez ?  
- Calme-toi ! Tu vas ameuter tout l'étage.  
- Rien à foutre ! Il était quoi pour vous ?  
- Mon instructeur et chef de mission…  
- Oh non non non, pas sur cette putain de photo, vous n'avez pas l'air ni l'un ni l'autre d'avoir un rapport chef, subordonné !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Il était juste mon prof Squall ! Je pose en souriant pour une photographie avec ton père où l'on fait mine de se battre, je ne vois pas où est le problème ?  
- Vous en étiez amoureux ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de sentiments vis-à-vis de lui !  
- Cette complicité dans vos yeux à tous les deux, ça me dégoûte ! Et votre comédie avec Kinnéas a assez duré ! Je ne vais pas le trucider si ça peut vous rassurer ! Il n'est plus qu'un mauvais pion dans ma vie que je vais ignorer autant que possible ! »

L'ascenseur mettant trop de temps à parvenir, Squall finit par prendre les escaliers. Un étage plus bas, détectant davantage l'ouverture de la lourde porte du dessus comme Seifer s'était avancé devant la rambarde de sécurité, le brun continua son chemin en regrettant de ne pas entendre l'écho des pas poursuivre leur descente.

Seifer n'aurait jamais cru que cette photo aurait déclenché autant de courroux chez son élève. Le thème de son père était un sujet bien plus sensible qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé malgré qu'il en connaissait la nature. Il retourna à son bureau où Irvine l'attendait toujours. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de réagir quant aux quelques bribes de l'altercation qu'il avait réussie à saisir malgré la distance qui le séparait du hall. Seule la voix de Squall lui avait été quelque peu audible.

« Vous étiez amoureux de son père ? ricana Irvine.  
- Tu écoutes aux portes ? Ça ne me surprend pas !  
- Ce n'était pas très difficile !  
- Eh bien non ! Désolé de te décevoir je n'en étais pas amoureux ! »

Irvine se retourna et désigna le cadre accroché derrière lui.

« Je comprends pourquoi Squall était furieux mais vous, vous ne le savez pas !  
- Oui et je remarque que ça t'amuse…, ton idée de démissionner s'est complètement volatilisée tout à coup !  
- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'opposa le play-boy.  
- Informe-moi plutôt des rapports qu'entretiennent Squall et son père !  
- Monsieur l'instructeur n'a pas assez potassé ses leçons ? Je vous atribue un zéro pointé pour ne pas vous être assez informé sur le fils du si prestigieux Laguna Loire ! clama-t-il théâtralement avec une pointe d'ironie... C'est d'ailleurs très regrettable ! termina-t-il narquoisement.  
- Au lieu de faire le malin, expose-moi le problème ! »

Irvine adopta un ton plus tragique :

« Absent ! Tout ce que vous devez savoir est dans ce mot, avec tout ce qu'il représente ! »

Seifer resta quelques secondes déconcerté par la révélation.

« Je peux disposer maintenant ? questionna Irvine en ramenant son instructeur à la réalité.  
- Tu entends quoi exactement par absent ?  
- Squall a été élevé par une étrangère payée par son père durant toute son enfance. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant concernant la mort de sa mère ».

Seifer hochant la tête en signe de confirmation, le play-boy continua :

« Enfant, ils ne se voyaient quasiment pas. Son père rentrait trop tard le soir pour le border et le matin, il partait tôt. Le peu de fois où ils étaient ensemble, ils ne se parlaient pratiquement pas et le sujet de conversation tournait toujours autour des notes de Squall à l'école. Et je ne vous raconte même pas tous les anniversaires qu'il a dû louper ! Bien qu'il lui offrait des cadeaux de temps en temps, ils ne remplacent pas une présence paternelle. Et vous voir tous les deux si joyeux a dû lui rappeler combien il ne comptait finalement pas dans la vie de son père !  
- Alors tu aurais réellement dû t'abstenir de lui infliger autant de souffrances en sachant son histoire !  
- Bien sûr que j'aurais dû rompre dans les règles ! Cependant la panique a pris le dessus !  
- J'espère que ça ne t'arrivera pas en mission !  
- Les lâches n'ont pas leur place dans cette école, vous l'avez certifié tout à l'heure.  
- Oh allez, tu ne vas pas te faire prier pour que tu restes !  
- C'est trop tard, vous m'avez entendu, j'ai garanti à Squall que je démissionnerais ! Il sera écœuré si je ne tiens pas parole. De plus il en discutera…  
- À personne ! se hâta de finir Seifer, catégorique. Je ne pense pas que Squall soit étonné par ton revirement, il ne se fait plus d'illusion sur ton compte. De toute façon je m'y opposerai, si tu te retires tu seras considéré comme un déserteur.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas !  
- Je vais me gêner !  
- On ne vous refuse jamais rien ?  
- Arrête de blablater. Tiens je veux que tu planches là-dessus, ça te changera les idées, tu as une demi-heure comme pour les autres ce matin ! »

Résigné, Irvine prit la feuille d'évaluation reposant sur le porte-bloc qui lui était tendu avec un stylo, puis se concentra sur les réponses à rédiger.

À suivre !

* * *

Vous pouvez envoyer les comm' et les critiiiiques ! Yattaaaaaa !  
Je suis preneuse de tous les avis ! ^_~

Hihi, je remercie aussi Neko-kun pour ses conseils sur la cuisine japonaise ! ^_^  
Yep l'omurice est comme de l'omelette mais en mieux !


End file.
